Light as a Feather
by stillewolfie
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha adalah calon kaisar di masa depan. Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang budak tunawicara bernama Sakura. — AU. Smut. Implicit R18. Sasuke/Sakura.


**Normal POV**

**Tanah Kyushu, Oita. Era Kamakura, 1185.**

Kisah ini bermula pada pagi yang cukup terik.

Jalanan dipenuhi injakan kaki dari berbagai ukuran. Di sana terkesan ramai oleh ratusan orang dengan berbagai mata pencaharian. Hasil panen yang dipamerkan, lembu gemuk yang menggiurkan, sungai yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam kapal, hingga tawa anak yang terkesan tidak memiliki beban. Para ibu yang sedang berjualan di sisi jalan, sampai pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang sibuk membimbing tawanan yang berhasil ditangkap dari tempat tak bermoral.

"Pangeran telah datang! Pangeran telah datang!"

Seketika, semua tersentak. Destinasi menuju teriakan yang berasal dari utusan kerajaan. Segera, para penduduk dengan kasta rendah menyingkir dari jalan, memberi tempat luas untuk satu kelompok yang telah berkunjung ke tanah mereka. Ibu-ibu menggiring anak tercinta untuk masuk ke dalam, penjualan panen dengan segera disingkir secara terburu-buru. Mereka, orang-orang dewasa; pria, wanita hingga lansia, seketika berbaris dengan rapi dan berlutut sembilan puluh derajat. Tangan menyatu dengan keping batuan, kepala menunduk sebagai tanda penghormatan, punggung dibungkuk sampai dahi menyentuh ujung tanah. Mereka, penduduk yang telah dicuci otak untuk menghormati keluarga yang berasal dari keturunan kerajaan, memberikan pesan secara tersirat karena rasa bahagia yang membumbung hingga semesta. Secara keseluruhan memiliki pemikiran yang sama; merasa bangga karena telah dikunjungi oleh salah satu calon penerus raja.

Sasuke Uchiha, putra kedua dari raja yang saat ini berkuasa telah datang ke tanah kumuh yang dipenuhi oleh bebauan tidak sedap. Walau begitu, kebesaran hati seorang pangeran tidak membuatnya gundah untuk berkunjung sekedar melihat tanah air yang kini dipenuhi oleh kemakmuran. Dengan kuda putih yang gemuk dan besar, ia terduduk di atasnya dengan penuh keabsolutan. Gadis-gadis yang dipaksa masuk oleh orang tua mereka seketika menahan jeritan, menyadari betapa rupawan wajah serta kebenaran yang dimiliki oleh sang pangeran terhebat.

Sasuke Uchiha dengan beberapa pengikut setia telah datang. _Sokutai_ berwarna hitam telah terpasang gagah, menampakkan keanggunan sekaligus ketegasan yang terlihat darinya. Mata jelaga terlihat merendah, menatap rakyat yang sedang menunduk hormat, meneliti dari siapa di antara mereka yang bersikap tidak sopan dan berani menentang secara verbal. Helai bagai malam terhampar begitu saja, menampakkan kesan misterius untuk sang pangeran yang tidak memiliki rumor buruk di mata setiap orang.

Seketika, kelompok itu berhenti di tengah-tengah. Kabuto Yakushi, penasihat sekaligus asisten sang pangeran telah turun dari kuda disusul oleh Naruto Uzumaki, pengawal terdepan dan sahabat terpercaya. Langkah para atasan diikuti oleh prajurit pengawal yang sekedar menemani calon kaisar untuk berjalan-jalan.

Sasuke juga ikut turun. Kedua mata jelaga sama sekali tidak berfokus pada Kabuto yang melangkah mendekatinya, bersikap hormat untuk sekedar menyapa.

"Yang Mulia," Kabuto berkata pelan, terlihat santai tanpa tertekan. "Kita sudah sampai di Kyushu. Tempat ini memiliki berbagai hewan dan budak yang berkualitas. Saya yakin, Yang Mulia pasti menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkan."

Sasuke tidak peduli, menatap Kabuto pun terlihat tidak sudi. Ia hanya mengangguk samar, mengeksplorasi segalanya.

Hingga kedua mata tertuju pada objek yang menarik perhatian. Tanpa basa-basi, langkah kaki membawanya ke sana. Ia berjalan menuju seseorang yang terikat dengan wajah lusuh penuh kesedihan.

Kabuto tersentak, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara.

Prajurit yang berjaga, rakyat yang sedang menunduk hormat, para anak kecil yang ikut bersembunyi di dalam rumah seketika terdiam kaku. Keheningan janggal amat terasa ketika melihat sang pangeran yang terhormat telah berdiri di depan seseorang yang tidak biasa; terkesan geli dan menjijikkan. Pangeran itu terdiam di sana; memandangi seorang wanita dengan pakaian lusuh yang dipenuhi oleh kotoran, rambut merah muda yang terlihat kusam, serta iris hijau yang telah kehilangan cahaya.

Di sana, seorang wanita dengan tangan terikat oleh tali tambang terlihat melirik Sasuke yang berdiri, menghadapnya; begitu sederhana, begitu hebat, begitu lekat. _Seorang budak tak memiliki harga. Seorang gadis yang ditangkap akibat kehilangan. Seorang perempuan dengan kecantikan transparan. Seorang manusia yang telah diperlakukan bak binatang. Seseorang yang kehilangan pita suara akibat perasaan trauma._

Sakura, budak perempuan yang bisu dengan kesan pantas dibuang; telah menarik hati seorang pangeran dengan kehormatan tanpa batas, Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

**LIGHT AS A FEATHER**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Light as a Feather by stillewolfie**

**Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

OOC, alternate universe, mature, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak mengerti. Sasuke pun memaksanya untuk segera mengerti.

Ketika gadis itu dibawa oleh beberapa prajurit, dimandikan dengan wewangian yang luar biasa menyengat, menggunakan _yukata_ tipis dengan corak bunga mawar, ia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya akan segera melangkah menuju masa depan yang lebih positif dan bahagia. Selesai dengan bersih-bersih agar lebih layak dipandang oleh setiap manusia, ia digiring menuju kamar sang pangeran nomor dua tanpa sebuah penjelasan.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa dibalik cahaya remang, Sasuke menatapnya dengan kesan antusias yang tak terlihat; terkesan datar, terkesan tidak mengacuhkan, terkesan transparan. Namun untuk sang empunya perasaan, dia adalah sosok yang kurang mampu menunjukkan perasaan secara nyata. Baginya, kecantikan budak dengan mahkota merah muda ini telah menghipnotis semesta sampai ke atmosfer dunia, tetapi ekspresi minim yang sulit ditunjukkan telah menjadi penghalang untuk dirinya agar bisa memuja.

Karena itu, Sasuke bergerak mendekatinya. Ia merangkak sembari terus menatap sang budak pertama serta calon istrinya di masa depan. Sakura berkedip ketika merasakan kecupan asing telah sampai ke bibir kecil dalam pesona.

"…?"

_Apa … yang anda lakukan?_

Bibirnya tidak mampu bersuara. Ia memaksa otak agar segera mencerna.

Tubuh kurus ditidurkan tanpa paksaan. Sakura masih berada di ambang keheranan, sedangkan Sasuke dengan segera mengunci pergerakan sang tercinta agar tidak kabur dari jeratan. Sakura tidak paham, ia ingin bertanya tetapi mendadak cemas akan sebuah kebingungan. Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu terlihat tidak paham akan tindakannya yang kurang ajar. Ciuman di kening menjadi jawaban dari segala pertanyaan akan asumsi yang berasal dari kepala sang perempuan.

"Aku menyukaimu."

— begitu singkat, begitu cepat, begitu nyata.

Sakura terhenyak tanpa suara. Sasuke menatap ekspresi itu dari atas dengan cahaya lilin sebagai penerangan.

— kembali, ciuman itu turun ke pipi dengan penuh kasih.

_Tidak ada perlakuan jahat. Tidak ada tali yang melukai tangannya. Tidak ada kelaparan. Tidak ada tangisan. Tidak ada penyiksaan. Tidak ada perasaan sedih ketika punggungnya dicambuk tanpa perlawanan. Yang ada hanyalah semburan cinta, cinta, cinta, dan cinta._

Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura dengan penuh kehati-hatian, karena dia tahu apa yang selama ini gadis itu rasakan; sebagai budak, sebagai perempuan, sebagai tunawicara.

Sakura melunak, ia mulai menerima perlakuan sang calon kaisar tanpa memberontak.

Penerimaan tersebut membuat Sasuke merasa bahagia dalam dada. Ia mulai mengecupi segala sudut wajah milik Sakura dengan beberapa langkah; kembali ke kening, turun menuju kedua pipi, puncak hidung, kelopak mata, hingga mendarat dengan sukses ke bibirnya yang tipis. Sasuke menganggap bibir ini adalah candu—tidak basah, juga tidak kering; membuat dirinya merasa betah untuk mampir lama-lama. Ia ciumi dengan lembut bibir gadisnya yang terbuka, walau kesan tidak berpengalaman dapat terbaca secara sempurna.

"…ngh, hmfh—"

Pipi Sakura merona. Ia merasa malu karena desahan tak jelas telah tercipta.

Sasuke bergerak turun, menuju leher jenjangnya; mengecupi segala sudut dan membuat tanda kepemilikan. Sakura membuka mulut, bernapas putus-putus. Desahan pelan dapat didengar walau tak mampu mengucap kata rindu. Gadis itu tidak sadar akibat dari reaksi polos sekaligus menggoda ini telah membuat Sasuke luar biasa senang, baik dalam birahi mau pun cinta.

Pakaian mereka telah dibuka oleh dua tangan kekar. Telanjang di depan seorang pria merupakan pengalaman pertama selama dirinya menjadi seorang perempuan. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengadu, Sasuke pun tersenyum—tidak memberikan perasaan negatif untuk gadis yang saat ini berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kau indah."

— budak bisu seketika membeku, tercengang oleh perkataan sang pangeran yang terdengar sangat tulus.

Tangan mulai bergerak, menjamah segalanya. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam lemas di _futon_ dengan bahan empuk nan nyaman. Ia biarkan Sasuke menjelajah, berkeliling, menyentuh segala sesuatu yang telah disimpan bertahun-tahun untuk calon suami kelak. Sasuke telah berhasil membuat kepalanya pening akan sentuhan nikmat serta bisikan-bisikan menggoda guna menaikkan birahi badan. Pemuda yang baru ditemui hari ini berhasil membuat eksistensinya hadir dalam setiap momen yang diberikan, menciptakan melodi lembut yang takkan dilupakan oleh sang budak tunawicara.

Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura jatuh; _terjatuh _pada cintanya yang singkat.

"Hh … ngh, haa—"

— demi dewa bulan, desahannya sangatlah kepayang.

Sasuke menginginkannya. _Ia ingin mendengar suara gadis itu berkali-kali; mulai detik ini sampai pagi menyingsing._

Ia tidak peduli dengan bisikan leluhur yang menyebutkan bahwa jatuh cinta oleh seorang perempuan dengan status biasa saja, terlebih lagi, _seorang budak_, adalah sebuah dosa besar untuk kaisar di masa depan. Persetan dengan omelan sang ayah yang memaksanya untuk menikahi putri tak dikenal dari kerajaan seberang. Persetan dengan tatapan cemooh sang kakak yang merendahkan dirinya. Persetan dengan pandangan rakyat ketika menyadari bahwa kelak permaisuri mereka adalah perempuan dari ras budak.

— persetan untuk segala sesuatu yang bersifat menentang hubungan mereka.

Sasuke tidak peduli.

Asal ada Sakura di sampingnya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Sakura menjerit dengan kesan tercekat ketika Sasuke memasukinya. Cairan kental berwarna merah mengotori seprai yang mulai kusut oleh pergerakan keduanya. Tangisan terdengar, ciuman penenang menjadi sebuah kelegaan.

Perlahan, pinggul bergerak. Iris hijau mulai mengabur kala merasakan denyut nikmat dapat mengalir ke seluruh pembuluh nadi. Sasuke mengigit bibir, merasakan miliknya dijepit oleh kewanitaan milik sang terkasih.

"Ha—ah, uh…"

Punggung lelakinya diraih, dipeluk oleh kesepuluh jari putih. Mereka berpelukan erat ketika merasakan penyatuan yang membuat segalanya terasa bersih. Sasuke terus membisikkan satu nama, Sakura pun hanya bisa mendesah semampunya. Ini memang pengalaman pertama, tetapi dia juga ingin menjadi pengendali; menyoraki sang pangeran adalah cara terbaik agar terus bergerak dalam proses bercinta menghangatkan hati.

Sasuke membenamkan wajah ke bahu yang dicinta. Sakura menyambutnya dengan pelukan kencang serta kecupan kaku pada pundak. Peluh bercampur, aroma sperma yang mengalun, serta keinginan lebih untuk terus bersatu.

Sasuke jatuh cinta _padanya_; kepada seorang budak perempuan yang tak mampu berbicara.

Sakura tahu bahwa ia memiliki banyak kekurangan, namun ia _jauh_ lebih tahu mengenai fakta akan besar cinta sang pangeran untuknya.

Masa depan terlihat menunggu mereka di atas altar pernikahan.

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

**A/N**: ingat, cinta itu nggak mandang apapun; dari ras sampai ke status.

**mind to review?**


End file.
